Waiting
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Crawford said he would be back at exactly 9 o'clock in the evening but, so far, it's been 2 hours since his deadline, and he wasn't back yet. Once I was losing hope, the butler had informed me of Crawford's return. Hopefully he was okay. Crawford/Reader
With a hand to my chin, I paced nervously around the room, my mind going crazy with the tons and tons of thoughts of why Crawford wasn't home. He left early this morning to start the day by checking on his factories, then coming back to the mansion to work on documents and a way to increase security around here so the Frye Twins don't sabotage anything. Before he left, once again, he told me that he would arrive exactly at 9 in the evening after his meeting with his group of Templars, and he was never wrong, so it made it worry even more. One of my favored maids noticed my worrying, choosing to remain by the door. "My lady, I am sure the meeting went on longer than expected. Perhaps he's on his way back right now." She smiled, but it faded when I turned towards her.

"No, something happened. It's been 2 hours since his deadline and he's still not back yet." I ran a hand through my (h/c) locks, going through knots and such, before looking at the maid. I was about to say something when the doors flew open, the butler stood there, calm and collected as usual.

"He has arrived, my lady. He asks for you in his office, personally." Nodding my head twice, I rushed out the room. The office was just down the hall, which was a huge relief to me. Arriving at the large doors, I pushed them open, eyes scanning the room for Starrick. My eyes fell onto a figure sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. I could easily see a bowl of water at his side.

"Crawford?" I shuffled towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He groaned in response, that's when I noticed the blood leaking out of his side. "Crawford!" I ran over to the desk, seeking out some alcohol, bandages, a needle and thread. I could hear him muttering my name, but I didn't pay attention to it as I found what I needed. I almost slipped on the floor in my rush to be by his side.

"(Y/N)…" Crawford blinked owlishly up at me, hands shaking violently.

"I'm here, my love." I went to work with taking his attire off. He had seemed to get most of his clothes off by himself before he 'collasped' on the chair. I unbuttoned his undercoat, revealing the wound to my eyes. "It's not fatal." I muttered to myself. Grabbing the rag and wringing it over the bowl, I started to wipe away the dried blood. My eyes swept over his face, muttering sorry when he hissed or groaned in pain. He placed his bare hand on top of mine, fingers rubbing the back of my hand soothingly. "What happened, love?"

"Those Twins, they are becoming more than just an inconvenience." He hissed, watching as I put the thread through the needle. "They snuck into our meeting and attacked us. I fled while I could, leaving you behind with no husband would cause me terrible grief." My heart warmed at his words, I gently kissed his knuckles.

"You're right." Pouring the alcohol on the rag, I felt his grip tighten a little bit, before I finally scraped it across the gash. His chest tightened and his grip tightened on my hand. When I was sure he was calm, I once again started to dab at the wound, rubbing around it thoroughly so when I stitch it, it'll be numb and, hopefully, he won't feel any pain. "Does it hurt?" I looked up at him, placing the rag back on the bowl. Smiling slightly, he ran a shaky hand through my (h/c) locks. Small, pleasant shivers cascaded through my body.

"No need to be afraid for my health, I'm used to it by now." Furrowing my eyebrows, I playfully glared.

"That makes me more nervous, Grand Master, you shouldn't be used to it." I picked up the threaded needle, lining it up right at the start of the wound. Taking a deep breath to steady my shaking hands, I pushed the needle through the gash. His breath hitched, continuing to breathe slowly as I stitched his wound. Honestly, the stitching took longer than expected, but I got it done nonetheless. I sweetly kissed the wound before biting the thread off, tying the string into a knot. The hand in my hair calmly rubbed my scalp as I picked up the bandages, wrapping them around his waist. "You should take a break to let this wound heal. Maybe a day or two." It was quiet for a bit, before he bent down as much as he could, pressing his lips to my forehead, nose, chin, then lips. Sighing into the kiss, I reached up and put my hands on his broad arms. His soft mustache tickled my lips, resulting in a giggle or two when we pulled back.

"Is that an invitation, my sweet?" He twirled a lock of hair in his finger, pulling on it slightly to steal a gasp from my lips.

"What if it is? What are you going to do about it?" Shivers went down my spine, a smirk spreading across his face as he leaned in. I could feel his breath on my ear, his lips kissing under my ear lobe.

"Then I have no other choice, than to accept your offer."


End file.
